Problem: Find the smallest positive integer divisible by $10$, $11$, and $12$.
Factoring all three numbers, we find that $10=2\cdot 5$, $11=11$, and $12=2^2\cdot 3$. Taking the highest power of each, we see that the least common multiple of the three numbers is $2^2\cdot 3\cdot 5\cdot 11=60\cdot 11=\boxed{660}$.